


Siempre Mantén Tu Sonrisa

by AnBouwer



Series: Viviendo en la Memoria [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Feels, Gen, Ghosts can indeed trip, I really like the idea of Cora-san and Bell-mere being old Marine buddies, Lami is the cutest thing in the world, Traducción, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Hubo muchos que creyeron en él, en ese joven capitán con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol. Todo lo que Corazón deseaba era que Law pudiera volver a sonreír, libre de su pasado. Y tal vez ese chico era quien podía ayudarlo a hacer eso.





	Siempre Mantén Tu Sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Keep Your Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421715) by [Stelra_Etnae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae). 



 

Mientras el Sunny dejaba atrás el caos de Punk Hazard, Brook se tomó un momento para sentarse y observar las últimas adiciones a su tripulación. Era bastante la multitud que había entrado esta vez, especialmente al incluir al grupo de Wano, pero fue la figura alta que había seguido al capitán de los piratas de Heart a bordo lo que llamó su atención.

El espíritu en cuestión era fácilmente una cabeza o más alto que el propio Brook, que era el más alto de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja. Un enorme abrigo negro de plumas cubría los hombros del recién llegado, dando la ilusión de una silueta inminente más allá de su delgada figura. Si no fuera por el alegre estampado de corazón de su camisa rosa y el revoltijo de pelo rubio rizado que le cubría la cabeza, podría haber parecido casi una de las parcas de la Muerte, un compañero apropiado del pirata conocido por el epíteto Cirujano de la Muerte. Ellos habían sido introducidos por el notorio joven capitán antes, por supuesto. Trafalgar Law era una curiosidad en sí mismo, su personalidad seria y su aire oscuro eran un perfecto reflejo de la naturaleza despreocupada de Luffy. Brook se preguntó cómo encajaría esta persona en el pasado del capitán de Heart.

Y entonces, mientras miraba, la figura cayó justo ahí.

Brook miró fijamente.

¡¿Los fantasmas podían tropezar?! Por lo que él había descubierto, eran intangibles y podían caminar a través de las paredes como si fueran aire, entonces, ¿Qué había para que se tropezara?

Una sorpresa se produjo cuando una joven, incluso más pequeña que la Kuina de Zoro, saltó para inclinarse sobre el extraño caído con ojos preocupados.

El hombre se sentó al instante, una mano grande se acercó para darle una palmada tranquilizadora a la niña en la cabeza. La pequeña niña sonrió alegremente ante esa indicación de que el hombre estaba bien, y se apresuró a regresar al lado del capitán de los Piratas de Heart, con sus coletas balanceándose mientras corría. Saltó sobre el regazo de Law sin reservas, balanceando sus piernas juguetonamente mientras se sentaba y escuchaba la charla de Luffy.

El desgarbado forastero observó a los dos desde su posición sentado en la cubierta del barco con aire satisfecho, antes de sacar un mechero para encender un cigarrillo nuevo. Parecía un hombre de pocas palabras, y Brook habría decidido dejarlo en paz si no fuera por una pequeña cosa…

—Um, disculpe, pero su abrigo está en llamas…

La forma en que el hombre se quitó el abrigo negro con plumas de los hombros para pisotearlo apresuradamente fue una clara indicación de que esta no era, de hecho, la primera vez que esto ocurría. Afortunadamente, la naturaleza del otro mundo de las prendas y las llamas no dejaron marcas en los tablones. De verdad, hubiera sido problemático explicárselo a Franky-san por lo contrario. Brook tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca[1] cuando el extraño logró caer de nuevo justo cuando las llamas se apagaban.

Los ojos azules parpadearon como lechuzas desde el suelo.

— ¿…Puedes verme?

Brook se quitó el sombrero.

—En efecto. Una singular rareza de esta Fruta del Diablo mía. Mi nombre es Brook, ¿Puedo preguntar el suyo?

Sin embargo, antes de que el otro pudiera responder, una voz familiar interrumpió.

— ¿Rocinante?

El rubio se sentó, luciendo sorprendido.

— ¿Bell-mère?

— ¡Realmente eres tú! –la ex Marine sonrió ampliamente alrededor de su cigarrillo. —Tu torpeza no ha cambiado ni un poco. No te he visto desde, ¿Qué? ¿Nuestros días de entrenamiento? Me enviaron al East Blue después de eso, pero te quedaste en los Cuarteles Generales, ¿No? Tu estilo de moda ha cambiado totalmente, ¿O siempre has usado cosas como esas en tus días libres? El atuendo no es la mitad de malo en ti, tengo que decir. Atrevido.

Corazón solo le envió a su vieja amiga una ceja levantada, a lo que ella se rió de buena gana en respuesta.

—Déjame presentarte al resto de la gente. ¡Hey, todos! Este es mi viejo amigo Roci.

Hizo que la siguiera… y tropezó espectacularmente justo cuando varios espíritus aparecieron alrededor del barco. Una mezcla de risa bulliciosa y suaves risitas se escucharon cuando se acercaron, todos lo saludaron con cálidas sonrisas. Bell-mère felizmente hizo una ronda de presentaciones, cada uno de ellos saludándolo a su vez como se nombraron.

—Vas a tener tiempo de sobra para conocer a todos más tarde, prácticamente nos juntamos en el barco la mayor parte del tiempo. Entonces… –extendió los brazos, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente. — ¡Bienvenido al Thousand Sunny!

 

* * *

 

—Así que te convertiste en padre también, Roci.

Corazón miró a su vieja amiga con sorpresa.

—Cómo—

Bell-mère solo le sonrió de vuelta.

—Es claro como el día, la forma en que lo miras. Ese es tú chico él de allá, ¿No?

Su respuesta fue simple, pero no menos sincera.

—Lo es.

—Apuesto a que eras un gran padre. Siempre pensé que serías del tipo que malcriaría a sus hijos se te dejan –la ex Marine se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cubierta de hierba, metiendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Corazón siguió su mirada hacia los árboles de mikan, donde una chica de cabello naranja vagaba entre los árboles, inspeccionando los frutos que maduraban aquí y allá.

—Sabes, esa es mi hija. Se llama Nami. Mi hija mayor está atrás en el East Blue –la sonrisa de Bell-mère era tierna y triste mezclada con orgullo. —Me atrevo a decir que los registros Marines oficiales dicen que morí en acción durante un ataque pirata hace unos veinte años, el cuerpo nunca se encontró. Pero la verdad es que adopté a dos niñas pequeñas que no tenían familia a la cual regresar. Las llevé a mi ciudad natal, les enseñé a cultivar naranjos. De esa manera, vivimos diez años muy felices juntas. No teníamos mucho dinero, pero nos teníamos una a la otra. Lo único que lamento es que tuve que dejarlas demasiado pronto.

Algunas personas pueden haber preguntado: ¿Realmente valió la pena renunciar a toda tu carrera e incluso a tu vida por otra persona? Pero Corazón no era uno de ellos, porque él habría hecho lo mismo, _había_ hecho lo mismo.

Y Bell-mère  lo sabía, con la manera comprensiva en que la miraba. El silencio cayó entre ellos, pensativo por parte de Corazón y paciente por Bell-mère. Aún así, fue Bell-mère quien habló primero, con tono amable.

—Los niños siempre son buenos para hacer que nos preocupemos por ellos, ¿Verdad?

Corazón suspiró, mirándose las manos.

—La verdad es que sí. Law… tiene personas que se preocupan por él, como la tripulación de Heart, pero incluso con ellos mantiene una cierta distancia. La intención de Law de desafiar a Doflamingo de frente es porque de alguna manera piensa que es su deber vengar mi muerte. Eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Solo quiero que sea feliz… pero se niega a permitirse eso.

—Ah, si ese es el caso, tal vez está predestinado que terminara aquí, en este barco –la respuesta de Bell-mère hizo que la mirara inquisitivamente. Los ojos de su vieja amiga estaban muy lejos, en el recuerdo, pero brillantes con una luz interior. —No estoy segura de sí creo en el destino después de todo, pero si hay algo en lo que creo, es que el capitán de esta tripulación es capaz de cosas increíbles. Porque él fue quien ayudó a mi Nami a sonreír de nuevo.

Una mano suave cubrió la suya, y se giró para mirar los cálidos ojos oscuros de Banchina.

—Todos nosotros aquí, hemos puesto nuestra confianza en ese chico. Luffy-kun ayudó a mi hijo Usopp a ganar coraje para caminar hacia delante.

—Le enseñó a Chopper que está bien ser diferente.

—Le mostró a Robin que no tenía que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Si puedo decir algo también, antes de conocer a los Sombrero de Paja, había estado solo durante cincuenta años, flotando dentro de un mar de niebla. Pero entonces Luffy-san se estrelló contra eso. Vio algo en mi alma vieja y cansada, y decidió que él me quería como su Nakama. Y él nunca lo deja ir.

Ace se agachó frente a él, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Mi hermanito puede parecer temerario y simple a veces, pero cuando ama, ama con todo su corazón y alma. Y parece que Luffy ya decidió que Law es su amigo, sin importar que Law diga lo contrario. La amistad es algo que Luffy se toma muy en serio, sabes. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de que esté solo.

— ¡Cora-san! –el hombre alto pronunció un omph amortiguado mientras volvía a caer por la fuerza de una niña que chocaba contra su costado. La niña se rió mientras se enderezaba y la acomodaba en una posición más cómoda en su rodilla. Ella sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron aún con más curiosidad al recordar su propósito original. —Cora-san, Cora-san, ¿Se quedará Onii-chan aquí por mucho tiempo?

—Bueno, creo que se quedara aquí hasta la próxima isla al menos, y probablemente más. ¿Te gusta esta tripulación, Lami?

La niña asintió vigorosamente, sus coletas balanceándose.

— ¡Me gustan! Luffy-nii-chan es realmente gracioso, ¡Usopp-nii-chan dibuja dibujos muy bonitos! Y Chopper-nii-chan luce realmente lindo, más lindo que Bepo-nii-chan… ¡Ah! Bepo-nii-chan estaría triste si me escuchara decir eso, cierto… f –la chica ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensado, arrugando la nariz ante el dilema. —Quiero decir, realmente, realmente me gusta Bepo-nii-chan también, pero Bepo-nii-chan es un _poco_ más lindo, ¿No lo crees, Cora-san? Y Chopper-nii-chan habla sobre medicina con Nii-chan, y eso me gusta más porque es cómo Nii-chan solía hablar sobre medicina con Otou-chan. Nii-chan siempre fue muy feliz en ese entonces.

La mirada de Corazón se deslizó hacia Law. Justo como Lami había dicho, Law y el pequeño medico tanuki estaban encorvados sobre un libro abierto, unos pocos volúmenes más gruesos y obviamente gastados apilados junto a ellos en la tumbona cercana. El médico más joven debía haber sacado algunos de sus textos médicos, encantado de poder compartirlos con un compañero médico. El hombre de cabellos blancos que había hablado con Corazón antes, estaba inclinado sobre ellos, escuchando su discusión con orgullo exuberante.

—Lami, ¿Crees que podrán hacer feliz a Law? ¿Pondremos también nuestra confianza en esta tripulación?

Lami lo consideró por un momento, antes de que su rostro se arrugase en una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡Sí!

—Ya veo… –su sonrisa creció, amplia y sincera. —Entonces voy a confiar en ellos también.

 

* * *

 

_Si vas a recordarme en el futuro, ¿No es mejor si recuerdas esta sonrisa?_

_Porque de esta manera, algún día podrás recordar cómo sonreír._

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> [1] Sweatdrop: Para mostrar una gota estilizada de sudor en la frente, lo que indica vergüenza, exasperación, etc. Realmente no hay una traducción como tal en español, pero espero se entienda. (?)
> 
> Nueva y útima parte de esta serie, aunque no del todo. (?) Existe una siguiente parte pero en lugar de ser one-shot tiene más capítulos, pero los publicaré después.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.
> 
>  


End file.
